Sabor a sangresucia
by Venetrix
Summary: Marcus Avery es un alumno de Slytherin, sangrepura y con fervientes ideas acerca del lugar que deberían ocupar los muggles y los asquerosos sangresucias. Sin embargo, es incapaz de comprender qué le está ocurriendo cuando ve esos ojos que hacen que su cuerpo se olvide de todos sus ideales.


******Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como el universo pottérico pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling.

He hecho este fic como petición a **lunitadiciembre** que pidió un Avery&Mary Mcdonald en el foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** (el mejor foro en español de fanfiction. Publicidad ofrecida por mí gratuitamente que nada tengo que ver con dicho foro, no. Claro que no... (cara es lo que tengo)).

**Kilométrica nota de autora** -porque yo lo valgo y es todo un clásico en cualquier fic mío-: Quiero agradecerle a **Insomnio** que me haya prestado a su Mary Mcdonald -para mí ES MARY MACDONALD- y me haya dado permiso para usar unas cosas que pasan en su maravilloso fic _**Oveja negra**_ que es un Regulus&Mary Mcdonald PRECIOSO que os recomiendo a todos. Antes o después de leer esto, debéis ir y llenarle el fic de reviews porque es muy bonito. Así que muchas gracias, **Insomnio**.

También debo agradecer a **Escristora** porque me ha ayudado con su beteo y me ha mostrado a nuestras queridas amigas las comas xDD Las jodidas se me atrancan. También me ha ayudado con sus profesionales comentarios y le estoy muy agradecida y quiero que se case en matrimonio conmigo.

Finalmente este fic va dedicado con todo mi cariño a **lunitadiciembre** (para mí lunita a secas) porque ella fue quién hizo tan inusual petición y yo me ofrecí. Sé que otro/a también lo hizo y te escribió uno, pero me da igual xDD Juro y perjuro que no he leído tu regalo para no dejarme influenciar así que cualquier parecido con el otro es simple casualidad. Lo dicho, te lo dedico a ti, **lunita**, y espero que te guste.

* * *

Frente a él solo tiene esa blanca y suave espalda, anhelada durante un tiempo al que no sabría ponerle un comienzo. Su mirada se detiene en un punto intermedio del menudo cuerpo y desciende hasta la curvatura de las caderas donde observa sus manos, que aprietan con fuerza hasta enrojecerle la piel. El femenino cuerpo bajo él es suficiente incentivo para seguir empujando contra esa humedad que ruge por su esencia. Cierra los ojos mientras un gruñido se escapa de su boca, en contra de su voluntad, y aumenta la intensidad de sus embestidas cuando escucha los jadeos de ella. Y joder, cómo gime. Cuando abre los ojos ve el desnudo y níveo cuerpo agitándose debajo de él; su espesa cabellera castaña acariciando la espalda, y todo lo demás queda difuso. Siente que un escalofrío ardiente, que nace en algún punto impreciso de su cuerpo, se expande como células malignas hasta nublarle el conocimiento y despojarlo de su juicio. Da una cachetada a esos glúteos firmes y entonces ella vuelve a gemir como una perra en celo. La agarra con más fuerza por las caderas, provocando marcas de un tono rojizo con la forma de sus dedos; huellas que tardan en desaparecer, y embiste casi con brutalidad.

Ella gime más, con un sonido dulce a la par que bronco. Una voz que hace que toda su sangre su concentre en un punto en concreto de su anatomía. Ese punto que ahora mismo es parte de la anatomía de ella. El que la hace jadear y moverse de esa forma que le nubla los sentidos. Ve cómo, poco a poco, va girando la cara y su melena, que en ese mismo momento brilla con destellos dorados a causa de una luz que no sabe de dónde proviene ni le importa, cae hacia un lado de su hombro mostrándole un esbelto cuello. Se inclina sobre ella, y con una de sus manos acaricia la parte baja de su cuerpo hasta agarrar uno de sus pechos y aprisionarlo con lujuria. Sin aminorar el ritmo que le está imponiendo, le deja un reguero de besos por el sendero que marca la columna de la espalda hasta llegar al cuello, donde se detiene dándole algunos mordiscos juguetones. Ella gira su rostro y, entonces, Avery puede ver su perfil. Cara redonda, mejillas sonrojadas, labios gruesos en forma de corazón, rojos; ojos… son sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, de ese color que no sabría definir si azul o verde los que hacen que Avery contenga la respiración. Y, en ese preciso instante, Mary Mcdonald le sonríe como jamás en la realidad lo haría y Avery se despierta.

—¡Joder, Marcus, despierta de una puta vez!

Avery gruñe, muy frustrado y bastante cabreado cuando el estúpido de Leonard Mulciber descorre los doseles de su cama. La luz desvela los sudores de su rostro y sus ojos pálidos y lujuriosos a causa del reciente sueño. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de agarrar su varita y crujirlo a _cruciatus_ allí mismo, en el dormitorio que comparte con el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿No me digas que te la estabas sacudiendo? —grita Mulciber provocando que las risas estallen en la habitación—. Tíos, que aquí el amigo Marcus se estaba haciendo una…

—Cállate, estúpido —le interrumpe Avery furioso y corre los doseles de nuevo, aunque la fina seda es incapaz de acallar las risas burlonas del resto de chicos.

Una vez se encuentra seguro entre los finos doseles de seda, se apresura a levantar las mantas que aprisionan su cuerpo y, muy avergonzado, nota la pegajosa humedad que mancha su entrepierna. Ruge, de forma casi inaudible y, preso de la furia, golpea el colchón mientras sigue escuchando las burlas del estúpido de Mulciber. Se siente terriblemente avergonzado, aunque no es la primera vez. Se sonroja al pensar qué dirían de él sus compañeros si supieran que se ha corrido por soñar que se jodía a ese animal. A esa sangresucia. Piensa en ella y puede observar con todo lujo de detalles, si vuelve a cerrar los ojos, la suave y pálida espalda que se estremecía bajo su cuerpo por el placer que _él_ le infringía; y lo peor es que escucha esos _gemidos_. Y lo más ignominioso es que nota que algo por debajo de su ombligo vuelve a despertar con un apetito voraz. Cansado de todo eso, toma la varita que descansa sobre la mesilla de noche y se echa un hechizo para matar el despertar de su miembro. Ya ha tenido suficiente y se lamenta al saber que debe levantarse y ducharse, y que otro día más la volverá a ver en clase de Pociones y Transformaciones.

—…ojalá se cayera de su escoba y se jodiera el brazo para toda la temporada —dice Mulciber mientras mete de forma desordenada unos pergaminos y libros en su mochila—. No es tan bueno.

Snape, a unos metros, sonríe de medio lado mientras selecciona cuidadosamente los utensilios que necesitará para clase de Pociones.

—Eres un pesado, Leonard, cállate de una puta vez —interviene Avery intentando alejar la imagen de su sueño, por muy provocadora que le resulte.

—Deja de machacártela o te quedarás sin una puta neurona —resopla Mulciber de mal humor.

—Tienes que reconocer que es bueno —interviene un muchacho alto y de pelo castaño, que duerme al lado de Marcus Avery.

—Sí, por eso Slytherin va segundo…

—No, Slytherin va segundo por culpa de ese traidor de Potter —masculla Avery, divertido. Le encanta ver cómo Mulciber se cabrea y despotrica contra todos. Es una forma divertida de pasar el tiempo, más que nada porque Mulciber parece escupir las palabras y su pálido rostro enrojece con bastante facilidad.

—Si Black no hubiera cogido la puta _snitch_. Yo me hubiera…

—¿Estrellado contra el aro como en la prueba de selección? —le pica Avery y rápidamente pega un salto para esquivar el grueso manual de Encatamientos que Leonard le ha dirigido con muy poco atino y mucha rabia.

Mulciber toma su varita y esta vez parece más decidido a dar con su objetivo. Avery puede ver cómo en sus oscuros ojos arde un brillo peligroso, pero no se asusta porque conoce a Mulciber y esas "peleas" son todo un ritual en el dormitorio de quinto curso de Slytherin.

—Eso sí, nadie puede negar el modo tan elegante que tuviste de aplastarte los huevos contra el palo de…

Pero Marcus no puede acabar la frase porque un rayo azul ha salido de la varita de Mulciber y amenaza con darle en el pecho si no actúa rápido. Pega un salto veloz y se mete en el baño, cerrando la puerta y asegurándose de que nadie entre, mientras en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa divertida. Sabe que su buen amigo Leonard Mulciber está molesto con el joven Black desde que este fue a segundo curso y tuvo permiso para hacer la prueba para buscador. Y, precisamente, Mulciber había sido el buscador el año anterior pero con la llegada de Regulus, perdió su posición y se tuvo que conformar con golpeador.

Mulciber nunca reconocería que Regulus Black lo ganó limpiamente porque el jodido volaba rapidísimo y tenía una gran vista para localizar la escurridiza _snitch_. En cambio, Leonard tenía una constitución más fornida, lo que le restaba velocidad sobre la escoba y para colmo tenía el peculiar _talento_ de no ser capaz de frenar a tiempo. Eso explicaba su golpe contra los aros de la portería. Pero según él, todo fue a causa de un hechizo aturdidor del benjamín de los Black. Y nunca se lo perdonaría.

Finalmente, Avery sale y recoge con cuidado su túnica, varita y se cuelga la mochila de piel de dragón en el hombro. La tenía preparada de la noche anterior, porque no le gusta que las cosas se le escapen y que nada quede a la improvisación. Es una costumbre que ha adquirido gracias a su padre, al igual que muchas otras que le han forjado un carácter de ideas firmes e inamovibles. Ideas que su creciente lívido parece no comprender y, mucho menos, respetar. Agita con vehemencia la cabeza para alejar las imágenes de su último sueño y emprende el camino hacia el Gran Comedor junto a Mulciber, quien no deja de hablar de todo lo que él haría mejor que Black en el lugar de buscador.

Cuando por fin llegan al Gran Comedor, Avery, en un movimiento inconsciente, busca una cabellera castaña en la mesa de Gryffindor y en seguida se avergüenza por ello. Muy cabreado toma asiento y se sirve un buen vaso de zumo de calabaza.

—…y encima es un esmirriado, no sé cómo no se lo lleva el viento y…

—¿Por qué no me buscas un buen trozo de _bacon_ y te callas? —le dice Avery cansado de la murga de su fornido amigo—. Ya que tanto te gusta buscar cosas.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no eres gracioso, capullo? —le reprende Mulciber y enseguida un brillo peligroso cruza sus ojos cuando ve entrar a un muchacho de rostro afilado y pelo pajizo al Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Mira al sangresucia ese —le señala Mulciber—. Ayer le dieron su merecido. Me lo dijo Rosier. Se atrevió a quitar puntos a uno de los nuestros, como si ese pedazo de mierda tuviera algún derecho a estar aquí.

Avery mira al joven Hufflepuff que parece temeroso, sus andares son torpes y camina cabizbajo, lo que le ocasiona que se dé de bruces contra el pico de la mesa. Marcus sonríe porque se lo tiene merecido. Porque no se merece estar en Hogwarts. Porque cree firmemente que los _muggles_ deberían ser estudiados, en el mejor de los casos, en una asignatura que se llamara "criaturas no mágicas y claramente inferiores".

En ese momento, un gran búho negro llega a la mesa y deposita una carta frente a Avery, quien la recoge con parsimonia y le da un trozo de fruta al animal, que retoma el vuelo saliendo por uno de los grandes ventanales que bordean el Gran Comedor.

—¿De quién es? —pregunta Mulciber mientras se zampa dos huevos fritos.

—Mi hermana —murmura Avery y la abre con rapidez.

De inmediato, reconoce la infantil letra de Helena y sonríe ante la multitud de preguntas sobre Hogwarts y cómo está con las que lo bombardea. Sabe que, al año siguiente, por fin ella entrará a Hogwarts y que se muere de ganas por conocer cualquier detalle del mágico castillo. La dobla con cuidado y la guarda en la mochila. Cuando levanta la mirada la ve entrar en el Gran Comedor. Como siempre, va acompañada de la otra sangresucia, la pelirroja. Observa cómo sonríe y sus enormes ojos brillan con alegría. Contempla, con cautela, el vuelo de la falda y las piernas, sus muslos torneados. Apenas es consciente de que, en su fuero interior, se lamenta porque esas malditas medias oscuras le impiden ver su piel clara; y cuando lo hace, enrojece por completo, furioso, y se acaba el zumo de calabaza de un solo trago.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le pregunta Mulciber.

—Nada.

Pero no puede evitar que sus ojos huyan sin su permiso a la mesa de Gryffindor. Odia a Black, al traidor, al que le hace cosquillas a Mcdonald y le provoca que ría. Porque Avery no es tonto y se da cuenta de que la chica está colada por ese idiota fanfarrón traidor a la sangre. Y a él debería importarle poco, pero le arde la sangre pensar que, tal vez, él sí la ha tenido bajo su cuerpo y ha escuchado sus gemidos. Aunque lo duda, porque Sirius no parece interesado en ella más que como un amigo.

De pronto, vuelve a avergonzarse y un sentimiento que se parece demasiado a la culpabilidad se apodera de él. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si pudiera leer su mente? ¿Si viera que sueña cada noche que se jode a un animal? ¿Que la busca con la mirada? Avery quisiera hacerla desaparecer para que el embrujo se esfume como una nube de humo. Su padre le había avisado de que muchas sangresucias embrujan a los magos puros para robarles su magia, proveniente de un linaje de gran abolengo al que ella jamás podría aspirar. Que son peligrosas porque fingen tener la misma magia cuando no son más que basura que harían cualquier cosa por escalar y apoderarse de los lugares que por nacimiento no les corresponderían. Hogwarts. El Ministerio. Todo su ser.

—Será mejor que vayamos a Pociones. Qué pereza, no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy —se queja Mulciber mientras se pone de pie y recoge su mochila—. ¿A qué esperas?

Avery asiente y termina su último bocado. El camino a las mazmorras se hace corto y casi logra olvidar a la sangresucia cuando, de repente, choca con un cuerpo a causa de su ensimismamiento.

—Perdón —dice una voz suave.

Todo su cuerpo se tensa y el desprecio se hace evidente en su rostro cuando reconoce a la poseedora de esa voz. Cuando ve cara a cara esos ojos azules verdosos.

—Apártate de mi camino, asquerosa sangresucia. Ahora tendré que lavar la túnica —dice Avery torciendo los labios.

Mulciber y Burke ríen con estridencia ante el insulto y Mary se sonroja. Sin embargo, pronto recupera el valor y alza el mentón, orgullosa, dispuesta a desafiarlo con la mirada. Como si ese animal pudiera mirarlo de igual a igual y salir impugne a sus hirientes palabras.

—Vamos, Mary —dice Evans mientras la agarra del brazo y entran en el aula.

Avery sonríe con prepotencia y, de repente, siente redimidas todas sus debilidades. Ve de reojo que Snape sigue con interés la cabellera roja de Evans y pone los ojos en blanco. Sabe que a Snape no le gusta que se metan con su querida "Lily", la puta sangresucia que lo tiene embrujado. Y Avery y Mulciber suelen respetar sus deseos porque les interesa que Snape esté bien con ellos, pero eso no exime de burlas a Mcdonald.

Cuando entra al aula un fuerte olor a vainilla, pergamino y una fragancia salina le invaden el olfato y casi hacen que se maree. No obstante, recupera el aplomo y decide sentarse, junto a su buen amigo Leonard, una mesa detrás de la sangresucia. Piensa redimirse con todas sus ganas. Es la forma de expiar sus pecados, de controlar su mente, de poner a la sangresucia en su sitio ya que la odia y aborrece simplemente porque lo ha embrujado.

—¡Buenos días! —Slughorn entra sonriente, ataviado con su capa verde botella, y observa a sus alumnos con los ojos radiantes—. Hoy vamos a preparar una poción muy especial. ¿Alguien sabe que hay en este caldero?

Lily Evans levanta la mano y Mulciber deja escapar un fuerte soplido de fastidio.

—¿Señorita Evans? —interpela Slughorn.

—Es amortentia.

—¡Correcto! 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Qué no sabrás tú, querida Lily.

Avery cierra los puños con furia porque detesta que el gordo profesor premie a una sangresucia y salta a la vista que esa pelirroja es su favorita. Cinco minutos después se encuentran sumergidos, por parejas, en la preparación de tan laboriosa poción. Avery aprovecha que Slughorn se encuentra unas mesas alejados para hablar en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la sangresucia lo escuche.

—Qué aburrido es esto, Leonard.

—Ya… ¿hacia qué lado hay que remover primero?

—A quién le importa —comenta Avery mientras sonríe peligrosamente—. ¿Te apetece que te cuente un chiste? Es muy bueno. Quizá a vosotras también os guste, sangresucias.

No puede evitar ensanchar la sonrisa cuando observa que Mary se tensa y Evans enrojece aunque parece seguir concentrada en las instrucciones de la poción.

—¿Sabes por qué cuando entierran a una asquerosa sangresucia le abren agujeros al ataúd? —prosigue Avery deleitándose en todas y cada una de las sílabas—. Para que los gusanos salgan a vomitar.

Inmediatamente, Mulciber estalla en una sonora carcajada y Avery se siente muy satisfecho cuando ve que las pálidas mejillas de Mcdonald se han teñido completamente de rojo. Slughorn los reprende desde la distancia por formar alboroto y continúa con total parsimonia la supervisión del resto de pociones.

—¿Y sabes por qué tú eres tan gilipollas? —le susurra Mary dándose la vuelta y encarándolo, hecho que lo pilla totalmente desprevenido y hace que todo su cuerpo se tensione ante esos ojos que lo vuelven loco—. Nadie lo sabe, es un asunto que están llevando en el Departamento de Misterios.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? —ruge Mulciber agarrando su varita.

Lily sonríe ampliamente y le guiña un ojo a su amiga. Avery la odia porque con su temple y osadía ha conseguido volver a excitarlo. Se vuelve a sentir un ser repugnante. Le gustaría congelar la sangre que hierve por debajo de su ombligo. Pero es un Avery, un sangrepura, y mantiene su glacial mirada. En sus ojos verdes no se muestra ni un atisbo del deseo carnal que recorre su cuerpo. Agarra a Mulciber de la túnica para tranquilizarlo.

—Ya nos vengaremos de esta puta.

El resto de la clase pasa rápidamente. Avery apenas es consciente de los pasos que sigue en la elaboración de la dichosa poción porque se siente herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo por ese animal que se atreve a llamarse bruja. Cuando la clase termina, recoge todas sus cosas rápidamente y se marcha, no sin antes darle un buen codazo a la sangresucia y petrificarla con una mirada llena de odio —o eso pretende—. Aunque ella sigue igual de altanera y lo observa con evidente desprecio. El hecho de que el traidor de Black llegue en ese justo momento y le pase la mano por el hombro a la puta sangresucia no hace más que enfurecerlo y sale como una bala del aula.

OoOoOoOoO

—¡Eh, Black! —dice en voz alta Mulciber, tirado de mala manera en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin. Regulus apenas alza los grises ojos y sigue concentrado en su lectura—. ¿Te pagó el traidor de tu hermano el otro día para hacernos perder el partido?

Avery continua escribiendo una respuesta a su hermana aunque no pierde detalle de la conversación. Le encanta ver cómo Mulciber siempre intenta picar a Black. El resultado suele ser siempre el mismo, pero no por eso el careo resulta menos divertido.

—Quizá si supieras apuntar mejor a tus objetivos, Potter no habría marcado tantos puntos —dice finalmente Regulus mientras pasa la página de su libro con desinterés—. Espero que en otros asuntos sepas apuntar mejor… Ya me entiendes, Mulciber.

Marcus sonríe al ver cómo su amigo se enciende ante el golpe de Black y se queda sin respuestas.

—No te pongas tan gallito, por tu culpa perdimos. Si hubieras esperado…

—¿A qué, Mulciber? ¿A qué debería haber esperado? —le desafía Regulus, cansado de las continuas interrupciones y abandonando su lectura—. ¿A que de repente alguna neurona se iluminara en tu cerebro y dieras con alguno de tus objetivos? Aprende a jugar o cállate. Me largo.

—Niñato —masculla Mulciber mientras ve cómo Regulus abandona la sala con pose altanero a la par que elegante—. No es más que un niñato que se cree el rey de Slytherin. Ni siquiera es bueno.

—Déjalo ya en paz —le recrimina Avery mientras sella el pergamino y lo introduce en su mochila—. Resultas muy aburrido.

—Pero, ¿tú has visto las maneras que se gasta?

—Te cae mal porque te quitó la posición de buscador. Olvida eso ya y mejor vamos a dar una vuelta, me estoy asfixiando aquí.

—Estoy seguro que me lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. De repente me sentí mal y…

—Vamos —le corta Avery poniéndose en pie.

—¿Qué se te ocurre?

—Creo que debemos poner en su lugar a algún asqueroso sangresucia, ¿no te apetece?

—Sí, necesito algo de movimiento —dice Mulciber mientras agarra su varita con una sonrisa maligna.

Ambos alumnos abandonan la sala común y deambulan por el castillo en busca de alguna presa con la que cumplir tan noble tarea. Porque Hogwarts es un lugar al que solo deberían ir los magos de verdad. Sus padres apoyan su causa fuera de esos muros y ellos continúan su labor dentro de Hogwarts, mostrando el camino que quieren para su futuro. Esa tarde solo logran darle un buen susto a una sucia Ravenclaw. Les basta con saber que es hija de muggles para lanzarle el maleficio. Sonríen satisfechos mientras abandonan el lugar de su _pequeña_ fechoría atravesando un oscuro pasillo. De repente, escuchan unas voces débiles al final y, curiosos, se acercan. Avery no puede creer lo que sus ojos han visto durante un breve segundo. Ahora solo ve una capa ondear, en su huida, y a Black quieto y pensativo en el mismo lugar donde antes se había atrevido a besarla. Y no es el Black que se hubiera esperado.

Súbitamente siente que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se pone a bullir con un poder que nunca antes había sentido. Con una fuerza que lo incita a torturar allí mismo a ese Black que va de digno sangrepura. A ese niñato que se ha atrevido a rozar unos labios que le están vetados a él. Que también le deberían estar vetados a Regulus.

—¿Interrumpimos algo, Black? ¿Quién era? —logra decir Avery, pero su voz suena fría y apenas reconoce su tono natural.

—Joder… qué rápido ahueca el ala tu palomita… ¿No, Regulus? —se burla Mulciber que, por fin, se siente victorioso sobre el menor de los Black.

—Dejadme en paz —se atreve a decir Black y se marcha.

Pero Avery siente un terrible deseo de venganza. El odio se ha adueñado de sus venas y alimenta su corazón. No soporta que Regulus Black, el altivo sangrepura, el que finge ser el orgullo de su familia, el _niñato_; se haya atrevido a hacer lo que él tanto desea. Los mataría ahí mismo si sus músculos le obedecieran. A ambos. Al asqueroso hipócrita y a la zorra sangresucia. Porque se siente traicionado y humillado, porque es incapaz de ver con claridad. Porque Regulus Black estaba besando a Mary Mcdonald, su Mary.

* * *

Oh, sí, tiene parte dos pero solo tengo el boceto. Mi vida se ha jodido mucho y no sé cuando podré hacerla, pero la haré porque tengo el esquema y eso. Podéis leer el fic _**Oveja Negra** _de **Insomnio** guiño patada codazo.

Espero que te haya gustado, lunita, ya publicaré la segunda cuando pueda.

**Aclaraciones.**

Mi buena beta **Escristora** me marcó que uso palabras que tal vez no se entienda en otros países como puede ser América latina y que es aconsejable escribir neutro. Como no tengo cabeza para pensar en palabras neutras y soy así, pues dejo aquí algunas de ellas:

-Sacudírsela, cascársela, machacársela y esas cosas así es hacerse una paja, masturbarse. He dicho. Y en España usamos mucho la expresión joder, o puta o zorra para insultar; creo que eso sí es más conocido. Cualquier cosa, podéis preguntar.

Y ahora me toca sobornar por cofcofkilométricoscofcof reviews. xDD Bueno, si os ha gustado, queréis más, sois buenas personas y os apetece, podéis comentar. Es muy fácil y soy muy agradecida.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Venetrix (esto es un verdadero nombre inventado).

8


End file.
